


Some Changes For The Better

by Damien_Kova



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After being jealous of Orihime and Rangiku for long enough, Rukia finally does what she can to change her body type. And it has better results than she expected.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Isshin
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Having been part of the Soul Society and around women like Rangiku, Orihime, Unohana, and even Yoruichi for long enough, Rukia had found herself growing jealous of the other women. All of them were far more busty and far more curvy than she was. Of course, Renji had always called her beautiful and told her that he didn’t care about the shape of her body, but she did. And things had finally reached a point where Rukia had had enough when multiple soul reapers chose to take a quick vacation in Karakura town and Rangiku was one of them. Seeing her in a swimsuit caused Rukia’s jealousy to reach its peak. To the point that she didn’t hesitate to make her way to Urahara to see if he could help.   
  
“What do you say, Urahara? Can you help me?”   
  
After hearing just why Rukia wanted her body to change and why she wanted to be curvier and bustier to match the other women, Urahara didn’t feel like he could deny her. He wasn’t exactly a surgeon, but he knew a soul well enough to be able to modify it and change things. After taking a moment to think about it and if it was even the right thing, he gave Rukia a quick nod. “Sure, I’ll help. But I should warn you, changing your body like this will cause a few side effects for a while. I can’t say just what, but there are a few things that I can imagine might happen.”   
  
*****************************************   
  
Three days after the surgery to have her body changed, Rukia made her way to Karakura’s beach, excited about the date that Isshin had invited her on while she was recovering. Rukia may be dating Renji right now, but a date with Isshin wouldn’t be anything that would be too far in her mind. If Renji had a problem with it, she could always just have dinner and leave Isshin behind to spend time with her boyfriend. But if said boyfriend didn’t have anything to say about the date?

Rukia’s mind started to wander as she thought about the things that she and Isshin could do together. Being Ichigo’s father and a former Captain, he was bound to have the strength and stamina to be able to possibly even outlast her if they ended up in bed together. And he most certainly would have a way with his hips, considering the fact that he had three children with Ichigo’s late mother. The smile that grew on Rukia’s face as she thought about things was one that easily showed the excitement that she was feeling.

And when she thought about the times that she and Ichigo had been together sexually, wondering just how that would reflect on Isshin, Rukia felt her pussy start to ache. It ached in such a way that made her feel more aroused by the second, her body growing hotter and hotter the more she thought about just how well she could be fucked by Isshin. However, the more that she thought about it, the more her body reacted to it. And after a certain point, a point where Rukia started to feel the need to get fucked in public, she knew that something was wrong.

Right at that moment, when she realized something was amiss, she remembered something that Urahara had told her about the surgery and how it would affect her body. One of the side effects of changing her body to be more busty and more lustful would be her body acting most lustful than usual. A simple thought of getting fucked would quickly turn into a craving to be filled and bred, making her slowly lose her mind until she was satisfied. “Shit… Shit shit shit. I thought taking a few days to relax would help get rid of any side effects…”   
  
A heavy breath spilled from Rukia’s lips as she started to turn her head from side to side, looking along the beach to see if she could spot her boyfriend, Renji. If she was going to be fucked in the middle of the open on the beach, she wanted it to be by someone that she loved. However, the more she looked, the less hope Rukia felt in finding her boyfriend. Even though she saw soul reaper after soul reaper on the beach, she couldn’t find her boyfriend. “Fucking damnit, Renji! You better not be off fucking other women. I’m going to break your dick when I find you if you are.”

Fortunately for her, the moment that she gave up on finding her boyfriend, Rukia stumbled across someone else that she loved and cherished. Ichigo turned a corner around a rock that was in a secluded spot just in time for him to bump into Rukia and almost knock her onto her plump rear end. However, he managed to catch her with ease and even bring her back up until she was standing on her feet. “Rukia? What are you… Doing… Here…?” As Ichigo got a good look at his long-time friend, he noticed the change in her body.

Rukia was no longer the petite and small girl that had saved his life and led him down a life of battle. She instead was a woman that was a few inches taller than before, with breasts that almost rivaled the size of her hips, and a plump rear end to match them. Deep down, he couldn’t believe that she had managed to change her body like this. But as she suddenly crashed her lips against his own, stealing a deep and passionate kiss from him, he couldn’t bring himself to argue about it either. Especially once she started to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him close and leaving him unable to pull away from her.

The more she kissed Ichigo, the more Rukia felt the need to have him fuck her right where they were standing. She may have had a date with his father later that night, and she may have been Renji’s girlfriend, but she didn’t care right now. And as she pulled away from his lips, Rukia made it clear to Ichigo. “Ichigo. I want you to fuck me. Right here. Right now. Don’t hold back.” The words that left her lips were clear a determined, easy for Ichigo to be able to hear her and understand just what she wanted out of him. But when she felt his hands starting to absentmindedly roam her body, stopping on her hips, another thought came to her mind.

A thought that caused Rukia to take a step back from her friend, allowing him to get a better view of her body as she placed her hand on her hip and struck a quick pose for him. “After you tell me what you think of my new body.” She playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked at him, gauging his reaction and silence. The way his eyes darted up and down her body, taking in each and every inch of her exposed skin and her busty breasts. Right up until she turned around and swatted her own rear end, giggling at the way he stared at her jiggling ass cheeks. “Judging by your stares and your silence. I think you like what you see.~”   
  
Ichigo quickly nodded his head as he looked at Rukia. “Of course I like it! I just didn’t expect it. You’ve always been this petite girl. And now… You’re a woman with the perfectly fuckable body.” A smile came to his lips as he reached a hand out and started to pull on the bikini that she was wearing, pulling Rukia close to him before trying to wrap his arms around her waist.

However, Rukia seemed to have her own plan in mind. Before allowing Ichigo to get a firm grip on her body, she quickly dropped down to her knees and looked him in the eyes. She didn’t say a word as she hooked her fingers into the hem of his swimsuit, starting to pull it down. Once she pulled his swim trunks down far enough for his cock to be free of its cloth prison, a gentle and excited gasp left Rukia’s lips. A gasp that made it clear just how badly she needed to be fucked. A gasp that was quickly followed by Rukia kissing and licking every inch of Ichigo’s member that she could reach. “I want you to fuck me, Ichigo. I want you to fill my pussy and not stop until I can’t stand anymore. And if it takes me sucking your cock to make sure you do just that? You can bet I’m not going to hold back.~”   
  
With a smile on her face, Rukia happily wrapped her lips around the head of Ichigo’s dick as she pulled his swimsuit down to his ankles. She slowly and carefully pushed her way down his shaft, taking inch after inch into her mouth and into her throat. It wasn’t her first time sucking Ichigo’s dick, nor did she think it would be her last. Especially with the wonderful way it tasted against her tongue as she took each inch until she reached the base, her throat starting to sputter and convulse around his member. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest when she felt Ichigo’s hands reach down her to her body, feeling him lean over her so that he could get a good hold of her breasts.

Ichigo had never been against worshipping and admiring Rukia’s body in the past when they made love. But here and now? It felt all the more proper to worship her body and get her off while she was pleasing him. A smile came to his lips as he gripped her soft mounds, playing with them as Rukia bobbed her head up and down the length of his member. Of course, with her body like it currently was, there was no way that Ichigo was going to turn her down on her request to fuck her until she couldn’t walk. But if she was going to suck his cock first in order to try and convince him to do so, he wasn’t about to tell her not to enjoy herself.

On the other hand, Rukia felt her body starting to heat up as Ichigo played with her breasts like he was. It caused her to start moving at a more aggressive and desperate pace than the one she had worked herself into. Especially when she felt him pinch both of her nipples, giving them a soft tug when she reached the base of his shaft. She stuck her tongue out past her lips in order to tease his balls when she was there, doing her best to please him while keeping him from cumming so that she could feel each and every drop in her pussy when he eventually fucked her.

Of course, hearing him moan above her, knowing right then and there just how much he enjoyed the way her tongue danced around his balls while her throat clenched around his shaft, Rukia didn’t know if she’d be able to keep herself from making him cum. The all too familiar taste of his cum flooded back to her mind as she thought about the last time that she allowed him to fill her mouth and her throat. It had such a distinct and sweet flavor to it that she would never be able to have enough of it. Nor would she ever be able to deny herself of it if she had a chance to get it.

A smile came to Rukia’s lips as she pulled herself back toward the tip of Ichigo’s member, keeping her tongue firmly pressed against his shaft along the way. Her eyes fluttered open when she reached that tip, able to see him standing back up straight and looking down at her. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest when she noticed the look of lust and desire in his eyes. A look of lust that heavily outclassed the way he had looked at her in the past. A look that showed her that her new body was exactly the change she needed in her life and that she made the right choice in doing this.

Rukia happily and eagerly swirled her tongue around Ichigo’s tip, looking him in the eyes and hoping that she could bring him to a climax right here and now. Luckily, as her tongue continued to swirl around his tip, bringing him more and more pleasure, she brought one of her hands to his heavy and full balls. She didn’t hesitate to massage his hefty sack while sucking his cock, eagerly pushing herself forward and taking each and every inch of his dick once again. All the while, she knew that she wanted him to cum in her face and on her breasts, covering her in order to show Renji that he was too slow in finding her when she needed to get off.

Rukia’s heart fluttered in her chest when she felt Ichigo’s member throbbing and pulsing against her tongue, proving to her that he was getting close to his climax. She allowed her eyes to shut tight as she took one last dive down his shaft, taking in each and every inch like her life depended on it. Feeling him plunge deep into her throat and throb as he reached the peak of his pleasure, the first spurt of his seed splashing against the back of her throat.

Almost immediately, Rukia pulled herself back to the tip of his shaft, knowing where she wanted him to cum. Luckily, as more and more of his cum flooded her mouth, she was able to pull herself back until she popped her lips off from around his member. And right at that moment, Rukia couldn’t hold back the moan that was rumbling in her throat. The loud, blissful, and shameless moan of a slut in heat filled the secluded area around them as more of Ichigo’s cum started to splatter along her cheeks, covering her face and painting her in his seed.

Of course, she also pulled herself back, wrapping a hand around his shaft in order to guide him toward cumming on her breasts. Something that she was happy to feel, relishing in each and every rope of his seed that splashed against her skin and her bikini. Even up until the point that Ichigo finished cumming, allowing Rukia to swallow down the seed that was in his mouth, she couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride and some of her sexual needs sated for the moment. Right up until she felt his cum pouring down her throat as she swallowed up. Right then and there, her pussy ached to be filled, ached to be ruined, desired to be molded into the shape of Ichigo’s shaft. 

At that moment, Rukia dragged her tongue along her lips, excitement and need filling her in the moment. At this point, she didn’t care if Renji found her or Ichigo. She just needed to get fucked, and she was going to. Even if she had to run into the middle of the beach and have a stranger fill her pussy. A smile came to her lips as she gently pushed Ichigo toward the ground, making sure that he landed soft enough to not hurt himself. “Alright, Ichigo. It’s time for you to fuck me. I don’t care if Re-”   
  
“Rukia! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you! Where have you-” Renji fell silent as he watched Rukia climb into Ichigo’s lap, realizing what was going on almost immediately as his cock nearly met her pussy. “Rukia! You fucking slut! I try to find you and I see you trying to mount Ichigo? What the hell?!”   
  
Unfortunately, in the heat of the moment, Ichigo had no idea what to do. He wanted to fuck Rukia and have her ride his cock. Especially since it seemed like that’s what she was about to do. But as he watched her turn her head to look at Renji, it became clear that she had another idea in mind. “R-Rukia? What are you about to-”   
  
“You don’t need to be mad, Renji. You could always just join us. It is your fault that you weren’t around for your girlfriend when she needed someone to fuck her. I was just having Ichigo help me since he’s such a dear friend.~” She slowly and teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips, watching Renji’s reaction to see if he was on board with the idea. And when he didn’t shake his head or tell her no right away, she knew that she had him hooked on the idea. “Come on, baby. I only sucked his dick when you weren’t around. If you would prefer, you can watch as I ride him. I’m sure you’d love the view of my ass bouncing in your face as I take his dick.~”   
  
Renji watched as Rukia carefully and expertly swayed her hips from side to side, making it obvious that she was going to do what she wanted whether he liked it or not. A heavy sigh left him as he nodded his head and took a step closer to her. “Alright, alright. If you want to get fucked so bad, I might as well join in. I’d be a bad boyfriend if I didn’t give you what you wanted.”   
  
“Now that’s a good boy.~” Rukia chuckled to herself as she climbed off of Ichigo’s body, getting onto her knees and looking at the toy boys. “Stand up, Ichigo. I’m going to suck you both off together so that Renji doesn’t feel left out.” Almost immediately, Rukia turned her head to look at her boyfriend, happy to see him stepping closer to her so that he could be involved and make things easier on her. Of course, when Ichigo stood up to stand next to him, allowing Rukia to stay in place, she couldn’t help but feel a little bit lucky that these two were the two who she got to fuck at the same time.

Rukia dragged her tongue along her lips as she wrapped a hand around each of their cocks, leaning in to flick her tongue against Ichigo’s first. But since she just finished sucking him off, in the back of her head, she knew it wouldn’t be fair to tend to him first. So, instead of staying on his shaft after she placed a few passionate kisses against his shaft, she turned her head toward Renji’s cock. And the moment that she turned her head, she pressed her tongue against it, dragging it from the base of his member all the way toward the tip.

Hearing her boyfriend moan the way he did when she licked his shaft reminded Rukia of the last time that she slept with him. It wasn’t anything special, but a night that still mattered to her. She was quick to wrap her lips around his shaft, taking in the first few inches as she started to stroke Ichigo’s member right next to her head. Rukia didn’t hesitate to smile around Renji’s cock as she took in each and every inch, making her way to the base with ease and without a care in the world. Though, she stayed at the bottom for a moment, swallowing around him before pulling herself back up toward the tip.

Once she was at the tip, Rukia playfully popped her lips off from around his member, turning her attention toward Ichigo now. “I know you just came down my throat and on my face, but I can’t ignore your dick after having taken it so many times.~” She flicked her tongue against the tip of his member before happily and eagerly taking it back into her mouth. Her heart fluttered in her chest when she felt both Ichigo and Renji reach down and grab her breasts, telling her that both of them were happy with this arrangement.

Her lips curled into a smile as she made her way to the base of Ichigo’s shaft and started to swallow around it, stroking Renji’s shaft at the same time. She didn’t know just how quickly both of the boys would cum, but she was incredibly happy that both of them calmed down so quickly. Happy enough that she pulled herself off of Ichigo’s shaft, planted a loving kiss against it and then did the same to Renji’s. Right before tilting her head up and looking her boyfriend in the eyes. “You’re both such sweet and good boys for calming down so quickly. I couldn’t have been luckier to be able to be with you both.~”   
  
Ichigo turned his head to look at Renji, sharing a look of agreement before watching Rukia lean her head down and take their cocks into her mouth at the same time. A low and blissful groan rumbled in his throat as he felt Rukia’s tongue dart around the side of his shaft while she pushed him into her cheek, bobbing her head up and down in order to please them both without having to make one be patient.

On the other hand, Renji felt like he was in heaven being able to feel his girlfriend’s tongue darting around his member, coating it in her saliva. His breath hitched in his neck when he felt one of Rukia’s hands make its way to his balls, teasing his sack without any hesitation. It was clear to him that Rukia knew how to make him cum with just how many times the two had fucked, but feeling his cock grind against Ichigo’s in her mouth at the same time that she tried to please him? It was something that he didn’t expect. And something that he didn’t expect to enjoy as much as he did.

With a smile on her face, Rukia continued to bob her head up and down the length of her lovers’ cocks, taking them as deeply as she could without hurting herself or them. Right up until the point that both of them seemed to be at their limits, both of them throbbing and pulsing in her mouth like they were about to blow. And it seemed that all she had to do to push them over the edge and into their orgasms was look up at them and show off the look of need and lust that was in her gaze.

Right when he saw that, Renji couldn’t help himself any longer. He pushed Ichigo just a little bit away, just enough to make sure that he was the only one in Rukia’s mouth before he came. Rope after rope of his seed flooded her mouth as he held on as tightly as he could onto the back of her head. He didn’t want her to pull away from him, or even have to worry about spitting it out and into the sand.

However, before he could finish cumming inside of Rukia’s mouth, Ichigo seemed to be at his peak as well. Renji found himself pushed away as well, splattering a few strands of cum along his girlfriend’s cheek right before Ichigo forced himself into her mouth. He couldn’t see it, but from the way Ichigo groaned as he pushed half of his member into Rukia’s mouth, it was clear that he was cumming. And it was also clear right then and there that Rukia was swallowing it all thanks to the loud and shameless gulps that he could hear as Ichigo unloaded in her throat.

As Rukia continued to swallow Ichigo’s cum, gulping down each and every drop, Renji felt himself growing more and more jealous. He felt pride swell up in his core, feeling proud that he was able to call Rukia his girlfriend and claim that she was his and his alone. However, once Ichigo pulled himself back and popped his lips out of her mouth, Renji also found himself pushing his girlfriend onto her back, wanting to do more than just get his dick sucked by her.

Of course, Rukia knew exactly what both of the boys wanted from her as she fell on her back, swallowing down the last bit of Ichigo’s cum. A satisfied and blissful breath left her lips as she looked at Renji, watching him practically mount her and pin himself on top of her. “You want to mark me as yours, don’t you, Renji? You’re getting jealous that Ichigo was able to enjoy my mouth more than you, huh?~” Rukia teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips as she noticed her boyfriend nod his head to her question, causing an amused giggle to rumble in her throat. “Then fuck me all you want, Renji. Go ahead. Try and mark me and claim me.~”   
  
Having his girlfriend’s permission, even if she was just taunting him in fucking her like she wanted, Renji didn’t hesitate to adjust his position and press the tip of his shaft against the entrance to Rukia’s cunt. A smile came to his lips as the familiar sensation of getting ready to fuck the girl he loved filled him. And Renji couldn’t stop himself from slamming his hips forward, burying each and every inch of his hard and sensitive shaft into Rukia’s pussy, stretching her inner walls in one quick thrust. A quick thrust that had her screaming and moaning in bliss as he took her while she was on her back.

Of course, not having gotten a chance to grow fully accustomed to his girlfriend’s new body, Renji didn’t hold back when it came to worshipping her breasts as he fucked her. Both of his hands immediately latched onto each of her soft mounds, squeezing and kneading them as he looked her in the eyes. “I don’t know why you decided to change like this, but I’m certainly glad you did. I love your big tits.”

“You love all big tits, idiot.~” Rukia smirked as she wrapped her arms around Renji’s neck, making sure that he couldn’t pull away from her as he plowed into her over and over again. Being fucked by him like this was nothing new to their relationship, but with the way her body had changed since she saw Urahara, Rukia found that her pussy was far more sensitive than she was used to. Which caused her to scream out in bliss with each and every thrust that filled her, even if she looked Ichigo in the eyes while she was being fucked on her back.

Of course, she didn’t say a word to the substitute soul reaper as her boyfriend and lover hammered into her like there was no tomorrow, allowing the blissful tone of her moans to let him know how she was feeling. Though, she knew that Renji could tell just how much she was enjoying this by the way her inner walls clenched and convulsed around his member with each thrust, being far tighter than she usually was. A smile came to her lips as she turned her attention from Ichigo and back to Renji, using her hold on him to pull him into a deep and passionate kiss. One that had him moaning against her lips as the tip of his shaft kissed the entrance to her womb with each thrust.

Standing back and watching his friend get fucked like this stirred something up inside of Ichigo. He knew that he shouldn’t allow himself to be turned on from watching two of his best friends fuck like animals in front of him, but watching Rukia’s new body bounce and jiggle and sway with each thrust made him wish that he was part of the action. So much so that, for a few moments as he lost himself watching, Ichigo stroked his cock to the sight of Renji slamming into Rukia with every bit of force he could muster in this position.

A smile came to Ichigo’s lips as his eyes met Rukia’s one more time, able to see the desire in her gaze. “You want me to join in, don’t you?” He couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched her pull away from Renji’s lips and nod at him, giving him silent permission to join in on their fun. However, Ichigo didn’t know if he wanted to shove Renji out of the way and fuck her pussy right along with him or if he wanted to use her mouth or her new breasts. Fortunately for him, he didn’t have to decide when Rukia laid out flat on her back and carefully pushed Renji to sit up so that Ichigo would have room to do whatever he wanted.

Rukia couldn’t help but lick her lips in excitement as she watched Ichigo immediately move to almost sit on her face, his cock sinking between her breasts and making her sensitive skin heat up. She quickly and carefully arched her back in order to give him to play with her breasts, loving the way his hands swiftly clung to her soft mounds without even waiting for a single moment. “Come on, Ichigo. Have your fun.~” While his balls hung over her face, Rukia placed a quick and gentle few kisses against them, hoping it would push Ichigo to start fucking her breasts.

Fortunately, it didn’t take more than a moment for him to start rocking his hips back and forth, fucking her breasts. As his cock slipped in and out of her cleavage, inch after inch filling the space between her breasts and poking out the other side toward her stomach, Rukia could only writhe and twist in the pleasure of having both of the men she loved treating her like this. Not only was Renji still thrusting as quickly and roughly as he could, throbbing against her inner walls and clearly on the verge of cumming. But Ichigo was right there with him, his balls slapping against the tops of her breasts with each thrust while his fingers firmly sank into her soft skin.

This wasn’t the first time Ichigo had gotten to play with Rukia’s body like it was some kind of toy for him. But it was certainly the first time he was able to fuck her breasts since they met, considering she only had a small chest until recently. It was certainly something that he had thought about with her, but now that he was actually able to do it? While his best friend was also fucking her right in front of him? He couldn’t have been happier about it. A twisted, strange, and wonderful sense of lust and pride swirled within him as he thrust away, enjoying and relishing in the feeling of her warm and soft mounds sandwiched around his shaft.

On the other hand, Renji found himself wanting to push a bit harder once Ichigo got in on the fun. Sure, he knew that the two had a relationship in the past, but that didn’t stop him from feeling like he needed to leave his mark inside of Rukia. That he needed to prove to Ichigo that Rukia wasn’t a plaything for him anymore. And as the thought crossed his mind, it seemed to push him to the edge of his orgasm as well, bringing him to the verge of climax while looking Ichigo in the eyes.

Before either of them could say a word, or bring themselves to pull away from Rukia’s body, both of them came with each other once again. Renji groaned as he slammed his hips forward, burying each and every inch of his cock into his girlfriend’s body without a care in the world. Rope after rope of his thick, potent, and heated seed flooded her inner walls and poured directly into her womb.

Of course, receiving a creampie that she so desperately desired, Rukia reached her peak right along with him. Her inner walls clamped down like a vice around his shaft as he unloaded inside of her, milking him for each and every drop of his spunk that she could. All while Ichigo came right after she did. A sharp and blissful gasp left her lips as she felt rope after rope of his cum suddenly paint her stomach, a familiar and wonderful heat radiating with her while his cock twitched and throbbed between her breasts. “Come on, boys… We’re not done yet. Switch places.~”   
  
Ichigo and Renji shared a look with each other for a moment before nodding their heads, a silent agreement that swapping places was probably the smartest call. And fortunately for Rukia, when she felt them both move, she almost felt like she was in Heaven when she felt both Ichigo’s and Renji’s cocks pressed against her body for a moment. Though, that moment quickly ended and became something wonderful as the substitute soul reaper plunged every inch of his shaft into her cunt without any warning. And in the same instant, her boyfriend forced his cock between her cum-coated breasts as well.

Much to her pleasure, Ichigo didn’t seem to know how to hold back as he thrust into her. Every single inch of his shaft was burying in her cunt over and over again with each passing second, using every bit of his strength that he could. So much strength that Rukia found herself starting to feel sore in the best possible way as he fucked her like this. Though, that didn’t distract her from being able to appreciate and relish in the feeling of her boyfriend kneading and playing with her breasts as he squeezed them around his shaft. Renji took his thrusts slow and steady while he was in this position, but Rukia loved the feeling of bliss that coursed through her all the same.

“I don’t know what you did to get a body like this, Rukia. But it’s too bad you didn’t have it in the past. I wouldn’t have stopped fucking you if I met you with a body like this.” Ichigo chuckled as he held a firm hold on Rukia’s hips, keeping her in place on the ground while he looked up at Renji. “And I don’t care if you were dating Renji or not at the time. Your pussy would have been molded to the shape of my dick in the span of a few days.”   
  
Rukia dragged her tongue along her lips as she listened to Ichigo. He sure knew that to say in order to make her inner walls tighten around his shaft. As well as knowing just how to hold her so she felt that she couldn’t do anything against him, making her whine and writhe while Renjiy enjoyed her breasts. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest when she felt Renji’s cock pull out from her cleavage and slap back down against her nipple, causing her to gasp and moan from the sudden impact. “Someone’s feeling a little rough today.~”   
  
“How else am I supposed to feel? I don’t see you for almost a week and you come back having a body that would almost make Rangiku jealous? And then I find you fucking Ichigo?” A devious and almost annoyed chuckle rumbled in Renji’s throat. “You’re my girlfriend, after all. I have to make that clear to a certain someone. Maybe then he’ll learn his place.” Renji smirked as he started to pick up the pace a bit, thrusting hard enough against Rukia’s breasts for his balls slapping against her skin to form a small red spot on her skin.

Hearing Renji say something like that caused Rukia to reach the peak of her bliss once again, her inner walls wrapping tightly around Ichigo’s shaft as it plunged into her once again. A loud, shameless, and blissful scream of pleasure ripped from her lips as she felt him unload inside of her in the same moment. Rope after rope of Ichigo’s seed pumped into her womb, mixing in with Renji’s as her boyfriend came above her.

Rukia was left twisting and writhing in place as the two boys came and caused her to cum right along with them. Feeling Ichigo unload inside of her like she wanted when she first found him on the beach, she couldn’t stop herself from screaming in bliss. But having Renji smear his own seed on her stomach to mix in with the substitute soul reaper’s? Rukia was left speechless that two of the men she loved were able to do such a thing.

Of course, Renji didn’t even bother to stop thrusting his hips as he came inside of Rukia’s cleavage. He wanted to mark her, to make it clear and obvious that she belonged to him and always would. But he didn’t seem to be able to get the point across as he watched Ichigo grab onto her hips and carefully adjust himself to get into a more comfortable position. Before he could say a word, telling his friend that they should change positions, Renji watched as Ichigo started to thrust into Rukia once again. This time, with enough force to cause her to shift slightly in the sand, making her almost slip out of Renji’s grip.   
  
*****************************************************   
  
The sun was starting to set now as Rukia found herself laying on top of her boyfriend, two dicks buried inside of her and plunging into her time and time again. Renji laid underneath her on his back while Ichigo was behind her and thrusting into her. She had both of her hands resting on Renji’s shoulders while Ichigo had a firm hold on her hair. Each thrust that the two young men filled her with caused an excited and blissful moan to spill from her lips. Deep down, Rukia wasn’t exactly sure just how long they had been at it, but with the sun settings, she hoped that she wasn’t going to end up being late to her date tonight.

A smile came to Rukia’s lips as she looked down at Renji, able to see him staring up at her as he thrust away. “How’s it feel, Renji? What do you think of your girlfriend finally having a body like this? I’ve seen how you stare at Orihime and Rangiku, after all. You must enjoy my new body now, huh?~” She teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips as she leaned down and gently nibbled on Renji’s earlobe. “You’ve never fucked me for this long, after all.~”   
  
Renji’s heart skipped a beat in his chest as he listened to Rukia. He knew that she was right, he hadn’t ever lasted with her this long in the past. But he couldn’t deny the appeal and arousal of fucking her right alongside Ichigo and how it drove him to fuck her that much harder and that much longer. But instead of giving her a vocal answer, Renji instead grabbed onto the back of Rukia’s head and pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss. A kiss that made it clear and obvious just how much he was enjoying himself. Because he knew that she wasn’t saying any of this in order to make him feel bad, but instead to drive him even harder.

On the other hand, Ichigo was just happy to go along for the ride. Sure, he enjoyed Rukia’s company and fucking her when they had a chance together. But he wasn’t here to try and steal her away from Renji. He was just happy to fuck his friend’s new and busty body while she had begged for it to happen. And the smile that was on his lips as he yanked on her hair, forcing the kiss that she was sharing with Renji to be broken, made it clear that he was enjoying himself as well. Unfortunately, the loud and blissful scream that left her caused his cock to throb and erupt inside of her, throwing him over the edge of his orgasm right then and there.

The pain that rushed through her caused Rukia to reach her peak as well, relishing in the blissful sensation that rushed through her as her hair was pulled. Her inner and anal walls clenched down like vices around the dicks that were buried inside of them. And she bit down on her lower lip as she looked into Renji’s eyes, hoping that he would cum with her and Ichigo. Fortunately, as her plump and jiggling rear end was filled with rope after rope of seed, she was able to feel her boyfriend cum inside of her as well. And another loud scream of bliss ruptured from her throat, filling the secluded area around them.

However, the moment that the boys came, it seemed that they had something else in mind for what to do. With a smile on his face, Ichigo leaned himself back and pulled Rukia right along with him. He chuckled as he ended up on his back and his cock slipped out of her ass. But without saying a word, he flipped her over so that her breasts were pressed against her torso, catching her in a loving and excited kiss.

In the same moment, Renji took his place behind Rukia, grabbing onto her plump rear end and allowing his fingers to sink into the soft skin of her ass cheeks. A smile came to his lips as he adjusted himself and pressed the tip of his shaft against her asshole. Though, he paused for a moment to wait for Rukia to catch her breath and be able to process what was about to happen. As if on queue, Renji and Ichigo both thrust their hips forward and buried their dicks inside of their respective holes. Ichigo filled Rukia’s cunt in one swift thrust, the tip of his shaft slamming against the entrance to her womb. While Renji’s cock plunged into her asshole, immediately starting to mold her anal walls to the shape of his shaft.

With how long they had been going at it, Rukia was surprised that both of them could keep going like they were. And at the same time, she was happy that both of them were able to last as long as they have been. A smile came to her lips as she happily kissed Ichigo back, returning his affection as the two started to thrust into her once again. However, in the back of her mind, with how ragged their thrusts were getting, she had a feeling that this was going to be the last round. Even if they could fight for hours on end, fucking her and cumming back to back must have been taking its toll on them.

Of course, she didn’t have a problem with that. As both Renji and Ichigo thrust into her with all of their might, filling her ass and her pussy time and time again, she was happy that they even fucked her for this long at all. She pulled away from Ichigo’s lips and looked him in the eyes as he brought both of his hands to her hips. “What’s this, Ichigo? Wanting to hold me all to yourself?~” A gentle but devious giggle left her as she suddenly felt Renji’s hand swat her plump rear end, causing it to jiggle and shake for him. “Seems like Renji might have a problem with that.~”   
  
Both Ichigo and Renji were starting to reach their limits as they continued to fuck her. Neither one of them wanted to give in, driving the other soul reaper and themselves to go for as long as they could to keep Rukia happy. Of course, they both knew that things would come to an end at some point, but as Rukia started to shake her hips from side to side, rocking her hips in time with their thrusts, they knew that it would be coming quickly. Especially when Rukia leaned her head back and brought both of her hands to her breasts, giving the boys a bit of a show to end things off.

Unfortunately for Ichigo and Renji, it seemed that watching Rukia play with her breasts while moaning like a slut was enough to make them reach their climaxes without any hesitation. Both of them grunted as they tried to hold out for another moment or two, thrusting into Rukia and slamming themselves as deeply as they could. However, neither of them could last more than another few seconds before they came inside of her once again.

This time, Ichigo was the one to fill her pussy, grunting and groaning as he reached his peak. Rope after rope of his thick, potent, and heated seed flooded Rukia’s pussy, filling her womb and painting her inner walls white with his spunk. All while she reached the edge of her orgasm right along with him, doing her best to hold out until she felt Renji cum inside of her. But that didn’t stop Ichigo from continuing to rock his hips back and forth, doing his best to leave a real impression on her body as he came.

Of course, it didn’t take more than another moment for Renji to reach his peak as well. He grabbed a firm hold of Rukia’s plump and shapely rear end as he came inside of her, his fingers sinking into the soft skin of her ass cheeks while he did. Rope after rope of his thick cum pumped directly into her ass, slowly but surely filling her as he reached the limit of his pleasure. Luckily, that was just what Rukia needed to reach her peak as well.

A low, blissful, and excited moan rumbled in her throat as her inner and anal walls clamped down like a vice around the cocks inside of her. She instinctively did her best to milk the two boys of their seed as they came inside of her. And judging by the sounds of their moans that left them when she came right after them, she managed to earn another few ropes. A smile graced Rukia’s lips as she felt both of the boys slowly and carefully pull out of her, both of them flopping onto the ground and panting as they looked at her.

Rukia teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips as she rose to her feet, looking at both Ichigo and Renji. “I had a feeling you boys would hit your limit eventually. But that’s okay. Cause I’ve got a date with Isshin in a little bit.~” A quiet giggle left her as she watched their eyes go wide, surprised that she would be going on a date in the first place. Especially one with Isshin of all people. But, fortunately for Rukia, neither Ichigo nor Renji could bring themselves to say anything as they panted and closed their eyes, trying to relax.

When she saw them both wave her off, silently telling her that they were done, Rukia couldn’t help but chuckle. She leaned down and gave both of them a quick few kisses before rising back to her feet. “Thanks for the fun, Ichigo, Reni. You fucked me better than I thought either of you could manage. But I really shouldn’t keep Isshin waiting for me. He’s the type to fuck a woman while he waits.~”

With a quick wave, Rukia started to make her way back into town. She knew exactly where to go in order to find Isshin. He was more than likely waiting at home for her to arrive. And that was fine with her. As she adjusted her swimsuit back to cover her nipples and her cunt, she made sure to give her hips a quick and seductive sway with each step that she took. “I’ll see you boys later! Don’t wait up for me.~” As she walked and made her way to Ichigo’s home, she remembered she would need to thank Urahara for changing her body like this.


	2. A Special Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isshin spends the day fucking Orihime.

After having Orihime visit for an entire week without his son noticing, or maybe just not caring about Orihime stopping by, Isshin was happy to have his hands on her plump and very round ass cheek while leading her to his bedroom. He had spent the last week of their lives fucking her into submission and making her forget all about her affection toward his son. In his mind, Orihime was now the perfect woman to fuck while he was in the mood. Far better than his late wife, far better than his old lieutenant, and better than any woman he’s met before the two of them.

On the other hand, Orihime was both happy and nervous to be alone with Isshin. She loved the way he fucked her, forgetting all about the romantic feelings she had toward Ichigo only on the second day of this week-long fuck session they seem to be in. She also loved the way he caressed her and toyed with her body when he had the chance, enjoying the way his strong and large hands felt on her body. But most importantly, Orihime was happy that Isshin was finally taking her to his bedroom to fuck instead of fucking her on Ichigo’s bed or fucking her on the living room couch.

When they finally arrived at his room, Isshin was quick to open the door and pull Orihime’s body close to his own. He was also quick to pull her into a deep and affectionate kiss, allowing it to linger while he closed the door behind them. And as one kiss quickly led to a second, and then to a third, Isshin didn’t hesitate to start undressing Orihime. He took his time pulling each and every piece of fabric off of her body while they stood in front of the door to his bedroom. “I swear, Orihime… You’ve got a better body than any woman out there. I don’t care who says otherwise, they’re clearly lying.”   
  
Orihime felt a gentle blush come to her cheeks as she listened to Isshin. It wasn’t anything new for him to compliment her or to undress her, but having him do both while stealing kiss after kiss from her lips? That was something she wasn’t used to. Especially when she found herself fully naked before she even realized her had gotten her underwear off of her. The only reason she did notice was because his hands were no longer on her body and instead on his own so he could undress himself. Something that she watched with a diligent and excited gaze.

For a man of his age, even if his body no longer grew older, Isshin certainly knew how to keep himself in shape. And Orihime took note of this as he pulled his top off and over his head, allowing her to stare directly at the abs he had developed over his years of battle. Right before he lowered his hands and dropped his shorts, exposing the large cock that had fucked her senseless for nearly a week now, multiple times in a day. Her breath hitched in her throat when she noticed it, seeing just how hard it was getting as he went back to stealing a few kisses from her lips.

Of course, Isshin was impatient once he got the two of them undressed. He knew exactly what he wanted from her and he was going to get it. And right now, he wanted to suck on her breasts, teasing her pussy before finally getting to have his fun and penetrating her. A smirk came to his lips as he brought both of his hands to Orihime’s hips, carefully hoisting her off of the ground and throwing her toward the bed. He made sure to throw her gently enough that she wouldn’t land on the bed hard enough to end up hurting her rear end. But the moment her rear end hit the bed? Isshin was more than happy to see Orihime’s body fall back, her breasts heaving and swaying as her back hit the bedsheets.

Orihime knew that Isshin was strong. He had to be if he was going to be a captain in the soul society. But to think that he was able to just lift her off of the ground and throw her like it was nothing? Clearly, he had more than a few chances to throw busty and beautiful women around in the bedroom. And something about that thought excited Orihime, causing her pussy to already start being wet from the moment that she hit the bed. Though, she quickly became more and more excited the moment Isshin got on the bed and crawled over her.

Maybe it was because of the way he looked into her eyes, an imposing and dominant gaze in his eyes. Maybe it was the way one of his hands seemed to immediately move to her breast while the other moved to her crotch, one latching onto her soft mound while the other carefully teased her wet clit. Or maybe it was the simple fact that she knew what was going to happen in a matter of moments when Isshin was satisfied with teasing her and wanted to move on past that. But first, that meant he would need to tease her and enjoy her body. Something that Isshin was always a fan of doing. Ever since he first got her to visit a week ago.

Without missing a beat or hesitating, Isshin wrapped his lips around Orihime’s left breast, his tongue quickly starting to circle it and swirl around it. All while his right hand latched onto her right breast, his strong fingers sinking into the soft skin of her breast. A smile came to his lips as he heard the young woman immediately moan to his touch, swiftly losing herself to the pleasure that came from having a man like him tease her in this way. And as soon as he heard her moan his name, giving into the bliss that coursed through her, he started to suckle on her breast.

However, that only lasted for a few moments before he was satisfied with the short teaser. Orihime, on the other hand, didn’t know how to react or what to do as Isshin adjusted himself and hovered over her body. She knew what was coming next, easily able to feel his hard cock dragging along her thigh and toward her cunt. But she wasn’t sure if she should at least pretend to make him want to slow down, or if she should just give in and beg for the familiar feeling of his shaft stretching her inner walls.

Of course, it didn’t exactly matter to Isshin, who was just doing this for the thrill of fucking someone younger than him who he could easily say was one of the best lays of his life. He wasn’t concerned with how Orihime would react to his cock or how loud she would moan when he penetrated her. He knew that she would moan and scream in bliss either way, and that was enough for him.

The smile on his lips grew as he adjusted himself properly, positioning himself above Orihime. His torso rested against her breasts, his hands were on either side of her hips, and his cock sat patiently with the tip resting against her entrance. “I hope you’re ready, Orihime. Today’s going to be a little different than the rest of the week. Today, we don’t stop until we’re both completely exhausted.” Without allowing Orihime a moment to say anything, knowing that she would be all for it in the long run, Isshin thrust his hips forward, purposefully burying each and every inch of his hard and throbbing shaft inside of her inner walls. And he relished in the moan of sheer and utter bliss that left Orihime and filled his ears.

Since it was only the start of their day, Isshin figured that missionary would be the best position to fuck Orihime in to start. As the day progressed, he could take her in more and more positions, but this would certainly be the best one to start things off. Especially since it allowed him to thrust into her in a quick but gentle pace while he placed kiss after kiss against her lips. Kisses that she quickly and eagerly returned.

Orihime didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around Isshin’s neck, keeping him close to her. She knew that he wasn’t about to pull away from her, especially not while fucking her. But with the pleasure and ecstasy that immediately sparked through her body, reminding her of just how good he made her feel, she couldn’t help herself. And that only progressed as he started to pick up the pace, thrusting into her quicker and rougher by the moment. It didn’t reach a point that she was uncomfortable with, enjoying the slight bit of pain that filled her once he got rough enough, but it was more than enough to fill every nerve in her body with pleasure, making Orihime moan against Isshin’s lips as he fucked her.

And that was exactly what Isshin wanted from her, enjoying the way she caved into the pleasure that she felt and giving into his touch. The smile that was on his lips faded away from only a moment as he brought one of his hands from her hips and to her breast, latching onto the soft mound as he laid another kiss against her lips. Once his hand was in place, squeezing and kneading the soft mound to bring Orihime even more pleasure, Isshin’s smile returned to his lips. And he was more than happy to pick up the pace of his thrusts once again, something in the back of his mind telling him that he should break the bed at some point while fucking Orihime.

Of course, Orihime’s mind started to quickly cloud with pleasure and lust as Isshin continued to get rougher with her. It was clear that he was enjoying himself and out to make sure they both came in the long run, but her pleasure came second in his mind. Though, with the kind of attitude he brought to fucking her, that was something that the young woman had come to enjoy over this past week, somehow finding it charming that he would fuck her into submission and make her cum while mainly thinking of himself.   
  
***************************************************   
  
Sharp and blissful gasps left Orihime’s lips as Isshin thrusted into her from underneath her. She wasn’t sure just how long the two had been in this position, the pleasure of getting fucked from a man like him keeping her from caring just how long it was. Her breath hitched in her neck as he started to tease her body. One hand on her ass, one hand on her breast, and his lips on one of her nipples, perfect for the cowgirl position he was fucking her in. Orihime gasped in pure and utter bliss when she felt Isshin’s teeth sink into her nipple, as if he was wanting to be rough with her.

Isshin couldn’t stop himself from chuckling as he listened to Orihime moan above him as he squeezed her body. As his tongue danced around her nipple, he looked up at her with a smile on his face. “How does it feel, Orihime? Better than anything my son could give you, isn’t it?~” A rush of pleasure coursed through him when he suddenly tasted a few beads of sweat on her skin. Have they been at it for that long? It would explain why he started to feel like an orgasm was starting to build inside of him. However, Isshin knew that he’d be able to hold out long enough to make things last between the two of them.

Fortunately for him, it also seemed that Orihime was getting close to her peak as well. Her inner walls clenched and convulsed around his shaft as he thrust into her, her moans of bliss resonating in the room around them. And much to their bliss and excitement, more than likely out of the room and through the entire house with how loud they were being. Isshin finally tore his gaze away from Orihime’s beautiful face as he stopped thrusting into her, deciding on a whim that he would have her fuck herself until she cums on his cock.

The moment that she felt Isshin stop thrusting into her, Orihime knew exactly what he wanted from her. It wasn’t the first time he had done something like this, making her bring them both to orgasm in order to show her just how she belonged to him and how she was meant to be with him and only him. However, it brought a smile to her lips all the same when his cock throbbed and pulsed inside of her. “You’re such a tease, Isshin…”

She smirked as she started to rock her hips back and forth in his lap, hoisting her hips in the air and dropping them back down to fuck herself on his wonderful cock. It always felt so good to fuck herself on his shaft, loving the way Isshin forced himself against her womb with each and every thrust, but also enjoying the way he would allow her to be in control and make her able to reach deep into her pussy without needing to be as rough as he was. Fortunately, as she bounced on his length, accepting each and every inch into her cunt, Orihime was able to bring them both to the climax they were seeking.

Isshin reached his peak first, biting down on Orihime’s nipple as he unloaded inside of her. Rope after rope of his spunk flooded into Orihime’s cunt and into her womb. Something that Isshin made sure of by grabbing onto both of her ass cheeks and holding her in place on his lap. His breath hitched as he tugged on her nipple, another few ropes of his seed leaving her in the process.

On the other hand, Orihime was happy to feel Isshin’s cum pumping into her as his cock throbbed and pulsed inside of her. Her inner walls clenched down around his member as she reached her peak as well, cumming around his shaft and screaming in pure and utter bliss. Her juices and arousal flowed out of her pussy as she stayed in his lap, bringing both of her hands to the back of Isshin’s head, hoping to keep him from getting away from her in one way or another. However, something crossed Orihime’s mind as she felt the cum stop flowing inside of her. “I-Isshin…? A-Are you getting soft on me?~”   
  
Without giving Isshin a chance to answer her, Orihime smirked and climbed out of his lap, chuckling to herself as she got down between her legs. Much to her surprise, he had indeed gotten slightly soft. Not by much, but enough for her to notice it simply from a glance at his member. “You have… This isn’t like you.~” A smile came to Orihime’s lips as she brought one of her hands to the base of Isshin’s member, starting to stroke it as she looked him in the eyes. “It’d be a shame if you couldn’t keep going, don’t you think?~”   
  
Isshin watched with a smile on his face as Orihime started to stroke his shaft and playfully lick the tip of his cock. It showed him just how much she enjoyed him fucking her and how much she loved having him to herself like this. The two had only been lovers for about a week at this point, and it filled him with pride for being able to convert her into his little plaything like this. “Atta girl. Don’t stop until you’re satisfied with how hard I am and then take my dick all over again.~”   
  
Orihime chuckled to herself as she took the tip into her mouth, moaning quietly as she swirled her tongue around it. She wanted him hard again, she wanted him to fuck her again, and she wanted him to cum inside of her all over again. A smile came to her face as she felt him getting hard in her mouth and against her tongue. However, instead of letting him off of the hook that easily and going on with their fun, Orihime decided to take things a little further. She quickly pushed her head down to the base of Isshin’s cock, sticking her tongue out of her mouth and playfully and expertly licking his palls while her lips stayed at the base of his shaft.

However, doing this seemed to push Isshin over the edge and to take charge of things once again. A gasp filled Orihime’s throat when she felt Isshin’s hands grab onto the back of her head, his fingers tightening around her skull. Fortunately for her, that was exactly what she wanted from him. A smile came to her lips as she felt Isshin start to guide her up and down the length of his member, the feeling of his cock throbbing in her throat sending a shiver of bliss through her spine.

Almost immediately, Orihime started to bob her head up and down the length of Isshin’s cock, taking each and every inch into her throat over and over again. She loved the way he throbbed and pulsed in her throat as he kept her from pulling too far up his shaft. Especially when she felt Isshin’s hands move from her head and do her shoulders, allowing her to move on her own once again.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that little trick you just pulled, Orihime. Did Rangiku teach you how to suck dick like that?~” Isshin couldn’t help but smirk as he watched Orihime bob her head up and down the length of his shaft. Her tongue danced around each and every inch of his member as she took it over and over again. A gasp left the older man as he felt Orihime’s throat clench down around his shaft while she swallowed around his member. He dragged his tongue along his lips as he threaded a few of his fingers through Orihime’s hair, giving him a better view of her beautiful face as she sucked his hard cock. “If she did, then she taught you well. If not… Then I guess I did a good job at picking a natural whore.~”

Orihime’s heart skipped a beat in her chest when she heard Isshin call her a whore. She hadn’t slept with anyone but him and Ichigo. But to be referred to in such a way? It caused her inner walls to tighten and quiver in excitement. However, something came to her mind at the thought of Rangiku teaching her to suck dick. She eagerly popped her lips off from around Isshin’s member as she looked into his eyes, bringing one hand to his balls and the other to his shaft. “Y-Yes… Rangiku did teach me what she knows when it comes to pleasing me. She always had me practice things on her and a dildo. It was-”   
  
Isshin didn’t give Orihime a chance to finish her sentence as he pulled her right back down onto her shaft, groaning as her tongue immediately started to dance around his shaft. “That Rangiku… Such a good and lovely slut. No wonder she taught you what she knew.” A smirk came to his lips as he started to thrust his hips forward into Orihime, slamming his cock into her throat with each and every thrust. “You better not disappoint her, Orihime. Who knows what she would do if you slacked off on your training.~”

Unfortunately, Orihime couldn’t answer Isshin as he thrust into her throat. She was too busy gagging and coughing around his member as he fucked her face as roughly as he could. Not that she minded one bit when she started to taste his precum leaking out of him and onto her tongue. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt Isshin suddenly pull his hips back and force his member out of her mouth, only to slap his cock down against her cheek a moment later. She let out a blissful and excited gasp when he slapped her again, forcing only the tip into Orihime’s mouth.

Before she knew it, Orihime found herself instinctually sucking on the head of Isshin’s cock, wanting him to cum in her mouth and onto her tongue. Something that she knew he would enjoy and love. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as she swirled her tongue around his cockhead, hoping to please him and tease him until he came. Only a moment or two later, Orihime’s breath hitched in her throat when she felt the first rope of Isshin’s cum splatter against her tongue, causing her to moan in bliss and excitement.

Isshin groaned in bliss as he came inside of Orihime’s mouth, stroking his cock as her soft lips remained wrapped around only the head of his shaft. He didn’t hesitate to spray rope after rope of his cum into her mouth as he looked down at her eyes, watching them flutter open only to show off a look of excitement. Right up until the point that he pulled his member outside of Orihime’s mouth, another rope of cum splattering along her face.   
  
Orihime couldn’t help but smile as she watched Isshin sit down on the edge of the bed, his cock still as hard as a rock after he just came. Her heart started to race in her chest when she felt Isshin grab onto her head once again, happily causing her to look into his eyes. “Yes, Isshin…? You want more, don’t you?”   
  
“I do, Orihime. I want your ass.~” Isshin dragged his tongue along his lips as he grabbed tightly onto Orihime’s head. Before letting her take a moment to process what he just said, he threw her onto the side of the bed, exposing her plump and perfect rear end for him to see. The sight of that perfect rear end caused his cock to throb and pulse with glee. Right up until the moment that he heard Orihime groan and whine in place. Though, he did his best to ignore it for a moment while he playfully and eagerly started to rub her ass cheeks. “I can’t wait to fuck your tight asshole. After a week of making you ready, I’m ready to take my prize.~”   
  
At the mention of having her asshole fucked, Orihime felt everything around her stop for a moment, her senses amplifying the feeling of Isshin gently playing with her plump ass cheeks. She didn’t like anal in the slightest and didn’t think he would be able to change her mindset on that, especially since he did such a good job of fucking her pussy and her throat. There was no reason to touch her asshole, after all. “U-Um… Isshin… I know I didn’t tell you this before, but I don’t like anal. In fact… I actually find it kind of gross…”   
  
Isshin stopped for a moment as he heard Orihime. Neither Rangiku, his late wife, or any of the other women he had slept with had told him that they didn’t like something sexual that he wanted. And he wasn’t about to let Orihime stop him from having his fun simply because she didn’t like something. A gentle smile came to his lips as a quiet, but clearly noticeable sigh left him. “Orihime… I’m sorry to say, but it’s time that you have a little bit of discipline in your life. After the tragic loss of your brother, it seems that no one was able to bring their hand to you and tell you when something you say or do is wrong.”   
  
Another sigh left Isshin’s lips as he decided to change his tactic for enjoying Orihime’s asshole. Instead of simply taking her against the side of the bed, he was going to drill into her mind and her body just how good it felt to be fucked in the ass. He couldn’t help but smile as he grabbed onto Orihime’s legs, hoisting fully onto the bed and flipping her so that she was on her back. He slowly dragged his tongue along his lips as he had her grab a firm hold of the bend of her knee, holding her legs as far back as she could. Incidentally, it left Orihime in a position that somehow accentuated her breasts and her figure even more. All while exposing her pussy and her asshole to Isshin for his enjoyment.

The older man stopped and enjoyed the sight before him for a moment. Sure, his late wife was one of the most beautiful beings he had ever seen. But there was just something special about seeing a needlessly busty and curvacious woman on her back with her legs spread and a look of desire and concern on her face. And that special feeling resonated through his body as he hovered over Orihime, his eyes locking with her own before he swiftly penetrated her asshole without saying a word. But instead of letting her scream out in pain or pleasure, Isshin instead caught her lips in a heated and dominating kiss.

A kiss that left Orihime’s world spinning as he quickly and roughly thrust into her without a single moment of remorse or mercy. It became clear to her almost immediately that he was indeed doing this as some twisted form of discipline, teaching her that anal would be a good thing. But as his shaft plunged into her over and over again, hammering deep enough into her asshole to make her feel like his cock was starting to push into her stomach.

However, as Isshin filled her more and more, grabbing a firm hold of her body like it was a toy for him, Orihime found herself enjoying the feeling of having her asshole filled more by the second. When he pulled his lips away from hers only a few moments after first penetrating her, the sound of painful bliss and pure pleasure could be heard radiating from her lips and echoing through the room around them. And as Isshin started to pick up the pace and intensity of his thrusts, Orihime found herself quickly starting to crave this feeling even more.

On the other hand, Isshin could already see the effects of him fucking Orihime on her face. With a hand on her breast, another inching its way to her neck, and his cock plunging into her asshole, it was clear to him just how much she was enjoying this. From the way she screamed in bliss, from the way tears started to sting at her eyes while she wore a smile on her face, and from the way her asshole clenched down around his shaft, he could tell just how much she was enjoying herself as well. Especially when he squeezed her soft and large mound, watching her eyes start rolling into the back of her head. “You gave in far faster than I thought you would, Orihime. But I guess that means I get to just enjoy your tight asshole even sooner.~”   
  
A smirk came to Isshin’s lips as he stopped to adjust himself for a moment, adjusting his position so that he had more room to thrust into her and increase the intensity and speed even more. And he did so without any hesitation, thrusting even rougher into Orihime’s asshole and watching as those tears finally started to fall from her eyes. Deep down, Isshin didn’t know if they were tears of joy or tears of pain and fear. But it didn’t exactly matter to him as he was able to thrust himself even deeper into Orihime’s asshole, bringing him closer and closer to yet another climax thanks to her wonderful body. “When I cum, Orihime, I hope you don’t expect me to pull out. You need to learn just how an anal creampie feels.~”   
  
An ecstatic sound rumbled in Orihime’s throat as she listened to Isshin. Right here and now, having his cum dumped in her asshole sounded like such a good thing. Especially when she tilted her head up and saw the craving and lustful look in his eyes. She didn’t say a word as he suddenly and swiftly hilted his cock inside of her, filling her with each and every inch before unloading. Orihime felt his shaft throb and pulse inside of her, letting her know when he pumped rope after rope of his thick, fertile, and potent spunk into her asshole.

Of course, as Isshin was cumming, he pulled his hand away from Orihime’s neck and her breast, knowing exactly what he wanted the two of them to do right after he finished cumming. He knew that she was enjoying anal rather quickly after being told he was going to tease her, but he had to cement the love that she felt toward it in her mind and heart before he was done with her. And there was one sure-fire way to do just that. He excitedly licked his lips as he carefully pulled his hard cock out of her asshole. “Orihime, I want you to get on your hands and knees.”   
  
At this point, Orihime knew better than to tell Isshin no once again, especially when he was already in the middle of proving his point to her. She quickly got on her hands and knees, facing the head of the bed while he remained behind her on the edge of it. And before she could ask him just why he wanted her in this position, she got her answer. In the form of him grabbing firmly onto her hips and thrusting his own forward. Each and every inch of his rigid cock plunged into her asshole first. And he quickly fucked her for a few moments, slamming himself as deeply as he could into her tight ass. However, when Isshin pulled his hips back enough for his shaft to leave her asshole, Orihime wondered just what he was up to. Before getting her answer once again in the form of his cock burying itself into her pussy.

In this position, Isshin didn’t have anything stopping him from fucking Orihime as hard as he could, being as rough with her body as he wanted in order to prove his point to her and discipline her. Fortunately, since this was only the first time she had tried to tell him no, he decided to settle with just spanking her while he fucked her. And it brought a smile to his face as he brought one of his hands from her hips to her plump rear end, gently rubbing it before pulling it back. Without giving Orihime any warning or any kind of sign that he was about to spank her, Isshin quickly brought his hand down and swatted her ass cheek. Right at the same moment that he plunged his cock into her asshole.

A loud, shameless, but pained scream left Orihime’s lips when she felt Isshin’s hand suddenly smack her rear end. She could feel the handprint already starting to form on her fair skin as he pulled his hand back off of her body and left it in the air for a moment. The scream that left her caused hot and heavy breaths of pain and pleasure to ripple from her lips as she placed her head against the bed. “I-Isshin, you’re going to-” She was quickly cut off by the feeling of another swat to her plump rear end, causing a scream to leave her right then and there.

“Going to break me if you keep this up. It hurts!” As she spoke, screaming into the room as pleasure and pain rose in equal measures in her body, Orihime gripped tightly onto the bed. The pain that resonated from her asshole caused her holes to tighten up around Isshin’s shaft as it continued to plunge into her. In the back of her mind, she didn’t want him to stop in the slightest, hoping that he would keep fucking her as hard and as fast as he could.

However, her desire to have Isshin fuck her more and more didn’t stop her voice from breaking with pain and pleasure as Isshin continued to swat and spank her plump rear end. With each and every slap to her ass cheek, Orihime felt the handprint that was forming against her body sting more and more. Almost to the point where she felt like he would eventually break her skin. But she couldn’t form the words to tell him to stop anymore. Especially when he started to swat her ass cheek a little bit harder with each one.

On the other hand, Isshin was having the time of his life in this position. Not only was he able to fuck both of Orihime’s holes without having to put in too much effort, but he was able to make her scream and beg whenever he wanted her to. It lit him up inside in a way that he hadn’t felt since he was last with Rangiku. And something about the fact that his son’s friend being able to compete sexually with the woman that turned him into the man he was when it came to sex caught his mind. It made him start thrusting even rougher into her as he swapped from her asshole to her pussy and vice versa, making sure that the thrust that buried his cock caused the entire bed to shake and rattle underneath them.

Of course, as he fucked Orihime more and more, changing holes and enjoying the way each of them reacting as he spanked her, he could feel another orgasm approaching. And he didn’t shy away from that, especially when he knew he could fill both of her holes and still be able to keep going if he wanted to. Isshin playfully licked his lips as he slapped Orihime’s plump rear end once again, watching it jiggle as her voice broke in pain once again. Reaching his peak in the same moment because of how her tight asshole clenched and convulsed around his length, greedily trying to make him cum as Orihime ripped the bedsheets with her grip.

With a low grunt, Isshin unloaded inside of Orihime’s tight asshole, groaning as he held a tight hold on her hips. However, this time, he didn’t stop thrusting his hips as he came, instead deciding to keep fucking the young girl as he blew his load. Maybe it was because he wanted to mix things up for them and keep her on her toes. Maybe it was because he wanted to use the momentum of his thrusts to pull his cock out of her asshole and bury it into her pussy, filling her womb as well. Maybe it was because Isshin simply wanted to keep Orihime screaming as she got fucked into an orgasm of her own.

Having Isshin cum inside of both of her holes was something that Orihime hadn’t felt in the past, especially with the way he dominated her and made her mentally and physically submit to his desires when they fucked through the past week. But she didn’t shy away from the bliss that filled her as she accepted each and every drop of his heated and potent spunk. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she was going to get pregnant from the sheer amount that he came in her womb. But when she felt his hand grab onto the back of her head and suddenly yank her upward so he could steal a kiss from his lips, she found herself not caring if it was possible or not.

**********************************************   
  
The day had come and gone before the two had realized it with just how much they had been making love and fucking in bed. Daylight had come and gone and now it was dark outside, letting Orihime and Isshin know that it was probably about time for them to stop for the day and check on Yuzu and Karin. At least, that was the plan as Orihime gripped tightly onto the pillow that she was just fucked against, dripping both sweat and Isshin’s cum. She had been thoroughly fucked and didn’t want to move from her spot in the bed. Even as Isshin pulled her down and into his arms, her head resting against his heart.

Though she said nothing, Isshin knew just how happy Orihime was to have him holding her like this when he felt her hands wrapping around his back and keeping him from being able to pull away from her. It caused him to chuckle when he realized that not even his wife held him like this after they made love together. But, Isshin was quick to cup Orihime’s cheek, wanting to cement the moment in both of their minds while he could. He pulled her into a quick and passionate kiss. A kiss that slowly led to a second, and then led to a third at a quicker pace.

It didn’t surprise Isshin when he felt Orihime’s hands starting to roam his body once again as they shared kiss after kiss after kiss, enjoying the feeling of each other’s bodies in the moment. Nor did it surprise him when she rolled over so that she was on her back, with him on top of her and his hard cock pressing against her slightly spread pussy. “Someone sure did get excited rather quickly didn’t she?~” The words left Isshin’s lips with a quiet and understanding laugh, but he easily noticed the slightly embarrassed blush that came to her cheeks from the comment.

A quiet and nervous sound rumbled in Orihime’s throat when she felt Isshin suddenly plant another kiss against her lips. This time, it was gentle and loving, desirable and understanding, and lustful and passionate. It was a kiss that caused Orihime’s heart to skip a beat in her chest, prompting her to wrap her arms around Isshin’s neck as she pulled him in close to return the affection he was giving her. A gentle smile came to her lips when she felt the first few inches of his shaft push into her cunt, the rest following suit a few moments later. And, for a moment, it seemed that he was going to fuck her rough enough to break the bed underneath them.

Isshin started his pace slow and steady, gently fucking Orihime in the missionary position as he stole a few kisses from her lips. He had spent the majority of the day fucking her hard enough that it surprised him the bed hadn’t shattered beneath them. But right here and now, with his body starting to ache in a blissful way, he wanted her to be able to enjoy their time together before he went to see Rukia.

His lips curled into a smile as he started to slowly pick up the pace of his thrusts, still keeping them gentle, though. And Isshin pulled away from Orihime’s lips in order to look into her eyes as he fucked her. “You’re really one of a kind, Orihime. Anyone would be lucky to have a young woman like you in their bed. Especially an older man like me.” Isshin smirked as he brought one of his hands to Orihime’s breasts once again, gently cupping and squeezing the large mound as he fucked her. “Now only if I could get you pregnant at your age. Make you mine forever.~”   
  
A quiet giggle left Orihime as she listened to Isshin. carrying his child would surely be a problem for Ichigo and the girls, but she couldn’t bring herself to think of a bad thing about that thought other than that. A smile came to her lips as she looked into the older man’s eyes, gasping when he suddenly picked up the pace of his thrusts once again. He was moving at a faster pace and thrusting deep into her, but his thrusts still held the same gentle and loving nature that he carried since they started making out after cuddling. It lit her up inside in a way that reminded her that Isshin wasn’t a man that just wanted to fuck and breed women, but instead to have love of his own. He was a widower, after all.

And as the thought crossed Orihime’s mind, her heart started to race in her chest. She may not have known about his date with Rukia later tonight, but she had been with Isshin every day for a week. She was able to see the sides of him that a young wife of his would see. And it made her realized that maybe, just maybe, he wanted Orihime to be his wife and a mother for the girls. Maybe it was the heat and bliss clouding her mind that caused this thought to form, but some part of her was all for the idea as she felt him throbbing and pulsing against her inner walls, getting closer and closer to cumming inside of her. “Please don’t pull out of me, Isshin. Fill me with your cum and get me pregnant if you can.”

With permission like that being granted to him, there was no way that Isshin was going to turn down Orihime’s request. His thrusts became slightly more intense as he wanted to push himself to his peak, allowing him to cum inside of her. He didn’t know about getting her pregnant, but he wasn’t going to stop fucking her until she was. Whether that took one more night or one more year. He was going to keep Orihime by his side to do just that. Fortunately, it didn’t take too much longer for him to reach his peak and cum inside of her.

Isshin grunted against Orihime’s lips as he came inside of her cunt, flooding her womb with his seed and painting her inner walls with his cum while it overflowed out of her womb. He couldn’t help but smile and pull her into a few gentle and loving kisses as her inner walls spasmed and convulsed around his cock, milking him of every drop that she could. Right up until the point that he pulled himself back and slapped his cock down against her clit, causing Orihime to let out a blissful and excited scream for a moment. “So, you really want me to get you pregnant, don’t you?~”   
  
“Well… We’ve been together every day for a week now… I don’t have a boyfriend and you don’t have a wife… I wouldn’t be against carrying one of your children…” Orihime bit down on her lower lip in nervousness before she felt Isshin’s hands suddenly wrap around her body, pulling her into a gentle hug. “I-Isshin…? What’s wrong…?”   
  
“I’d love to have you as a wife, Orihime. I said any man would be lucky to have you with them, after all. But before I can agree with making you my own, I have another date tonight.”   
  
Orihime paused for a moment as she looked at Isshin. “Another date? What do you-” She was silenced by the door to the bedroom opening and Yuzu and Karin stepping in the room, both of them gasping at the sight of her. “G-Girls!”   
  
“God, you two take forever! We could hear you downstairs, sounding like you were going to break the floor with how rough you were being!” Karin clicked her teeth in annoyance as she glared at her father, turning her attention to Orihime a moment later. “Well… Dinner is ready…” She almost fell silent at the sight of Orihime dripping sweat and her father’s cum, finding the sight to be incredibly beautiful for reasons beyond her. It wasn’t the first time she saw it, but it was enough to make her step closer to Orihime while she had a moment.

Yuzu couldn’t stop herself from blushing as she made her way next to Orihime as well, placing a loving and gentle kiss against her cheek. “Orihime… Will you stay here with us…? You’re a beautiful-”   
  
“And sexy-” Karin interrupted her sister.

“And sexy… woman. And… Well, I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we’d love to have you be our mother.” Yuzu smiled as she placed another kiss against Orihime’s lips. Instinctively not wanting to be outdone, Yuzu leaned herself forward and placed another kiss against Orihime’s lips. “Please?”   
  
Orihime thought for a moment, knowing that Isshin had another date tonight. But, date aside, she wanted to stay here with the three of them. A smile came to her lips as she nodded her head, pulling Yuzu and Karin to her breasts. “Of course! I’ll marry Isshin and be the best mom I can for you two!”


End file.
